


In Another World (Sebaciel Reincarnation AU)

by hoverboarddinosaur



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Grell Sutcliff is my wife, Grelliam, M/M, Reincarnation, SebaCiel - Freeform, mildly frustrating plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoverboarddinosaur/pseuds/hoverboarddinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds Ciel's original, human soul, but instead of eating it, he sets it free in hopes of it finding a new host. More than 100 years later, Ciel's soul does take a new host, one also named Ciel Phantomhive, and he and the mysterious Sebastian Michealis attend Kuroshitusji High School together. Sebastian is overjoyed to see his master again, but Ciel remembers nothing. Will Sebastian jog Ciel's memory? Or will they fall in love all over again, in this new world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Sometimes, Sebastian, I wish we could be normal lovers. Without all this demon nonsense." Ciel said, his hands resting on the picnic blanket.

 

"Perhaps in another world, Young Master." Sebastian said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

It only took one year, the year after Ciel died at the hand of a demon sword. It only took one year for Sebastian to find out the truth; that Ciel's soul had not been altered, but switched for an identical soul with demon classification. 

So finally, Sebastian Michealis had Ciel Phantomhive's soul, and it was in a jar.

He had tried to eat it. He really had. But something about the very idea of eating the soul of the brave, intelligent boy he had spent so many years with, seemed disgusting. Savage. And Sebastian was neither of those things.

So Sebastian lifts the jar up to his face as he leaned against his bedroom window. Even Ciel's soul was beautiful. It glowed like some sort of god, and was just as magnificent as such.

The demon pitied the soul. It hadn't gotten it's full turn, a real life. And he was a righteous man, so Sebastian said, "I'm going to release you, Young Master. Find a new body. Live a full life. When we meet again, I will not try to take your soul. I don't need it." What Sebastian said was true; souls were delicious, but no demon would die without them. He wouldn't even be that hungry, because despite human food being puny, if enough was consumed, it could be fuel.

 

Sebastian brought a gloved hand to the lid of the jar, and unscrewed it, and out flew Ciel's soul, out Sebastian's window. It was a bright light in the dark night.

 

"Until we meet again, young master."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

A short boy with black hair walked through the halls of Kuroshitsuji High School. He hung his head so that his hair covered his eye patch.

 

His name was Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel was completely aware of how strange his name was; that and his eyepatch (he lost his right eye in a kitchen accident) were the main reasons he was bullied. He used to question his parents' sanity for naming him that. "When I first saw you," his mother had said one day, "Something in your eyes said, 'Name me Ciel!'"

That had been the night of the house fire, and the last time Ciel spoke to Rachel Phantomhive. 

But as 13-year-old Ciel walked through his school, someone caused him to look up. He had arrived at his locker, and there was a boy to his left. Ciel's eyes looked over the boy. He was tall (or Ciel thought he was. Ciel was short), with black, coarse hair that draped over his face in long bangs. His face was pale and his eyes were..... red. Ciel was positive he hadn't seen him yesterday on the first day of school, and yet he looked strangely familiar. He was quite unusual; rather than wearing the average tee shirt and jeans (or I'm Ciel's case, a polo shirt and knee-length shorts), he was wearing white gloves and some sort of suit.

The boy's face was somber until his eyes drifted from his books to Ciel. He took a deep breath, and a small, almost invisible smile appeared on the tall boy as he exhaled. The strange boy bowed towards Ciel, and then walked off.

"What a bloody idiot." Ciel said. He grabbed his books and shoved them into his book bag, and began to walk to his first class.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

It was finally the first class of the day; history. Ciel opened the door to the classroom and sat down at his desk. By chance, he looked to his right, and two desks away, there was that boy again.

The teacher, Mrs. Paula, began attendance. She started with Ciel's name, and over the next minute, she called put many names. "Sebastian Michealis!" she said last. The mysterious boy raised his ha d. Now he had a name.

And so class began; they were learning about the American Revolution and how the Americans started a war for ridiculous reasons. "Who knows the name of the most famous American General?" the teacher asked. That wasn't too hard of a question, so Ciel raised his hand. "Ciel?"

"George Washington." Ciel said.

"Very good. And who can name a famous British general?" Almost the whole class raised their hands. "Um... Sebastian!" 

"Guy Carleton." Sebastian said. The teacher nodded.

All throughout class, the would ask a question, and either Ciel or Sebastian would raise their hands and get called on. It became almost like a competition.

With less than one minute left of class, the teacher asked, "What exact date did the Americans lead the savage attack that lead to the Battle of Trenton?" Ciel and Sebastian both shot up their hands. "Oh! Uh.... Either one of you can answer." Mrs. Paula said in a defeated tone.

Ciel gave Sebastian a sideways glance. Sebastian smiled at Ciel mischeviously, like he was enjoying an inside joke. "December 24th...." Ciel started.

".....1776." Sebastian finished. He was still smiling.

Just then, the bell rang. Ciel threw his book bag over his shoulder and ran to catch Sebastian, who was walking out the door. Ciel managed to tug on the tall boy's cuff.

 

Sebastian turned around. "Hello, Ciel Phantomhive." he said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seriously ticked-off Ciel interrogates Sebastian.

Ciel scowled. "Okay, just who the hell are you?" he asked.

Sebastian chuckled and beckoned Ciel to follow him out to the hall. "Even now, you still swear so much." the dark-haired teen muttered.

Ciel was speechless by this strange remark, but only for a moment. "Sebastian Michealis, right? Why are you acting like you know me?" 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Alright then, I'm a demon." Sebastian said in a casual manner.

The younger boy scoffed. "Not only is that ridiculous," he said, "but it also doesn't answer my question."

Sebastian simply smiled. "Perhaps I'll explain another day." he said in a sickly sweet voice. Ciel huffed.

The two freshman walked down the now-empty halls together, though Ciel didn't know why. He didn't know this 'demon' at all, and yet they were walking together like best chums. "Why were you smiling at me before, at the end of class?"

"I was simply so proud of how intelligent you've become." Sebastian stated.

Ciel growled in frustration. Every "answer" this guy gave him only left him with more questions! He wasn't learning anything. Ciel ultimately decided to learn more about the suspect in order to answer his questions. That's what a detective would do. "So, Sebastian, what do your parents do for a living?"

"I have no parents."

"Me neither. Well, I used to. Not anymore." Ciel said with a sigh.

Sebastian sighed as well. "Of course you don't have parents." he mumbled, just quietly enough so that Ciel didn't hear.

For what seemed like a long time (it was 30 seconds), there was an awkward silence. Then they finally reached the school doors, and after Sebastian pushed them open for Ciel, he said, "Well! Gotta go. Goodbye!" He waved and began walking away.

"Wait!" Ciel shouted suddenly.

Sebastian stopped and looked at Ciel. "Yes?"

Ciel couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Would... Would you like to come home with me?"

The older boy chuckled. "Inviting someone you just met over to your house? Tut, tut!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Ugh, just come! We'll have tea."

Sebastian's tiny smile widened. "As you wish." he said with a bow.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea.

With at turn of a key, Ciel's door creaked open. "Come in." Ciel said, standing to the side to allow Sebastian to enter. The taller boy chuckled for no reason as he walked in.

"What type of tea would you prefer?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, uh, Earl Grey, please." Sebastian replied. Ciel nodded and went to his huge kitchen.

"it's funny," he said from the kitchen, "Earl Grey is my absolute favorite."

"You don't say." Sebastian said in an almost condescending tone, sitting down on a plush couch.

After a few minutes of tea-brewing, Ciel came back to the living room, two fancy teacups in his hands. He gave one to Sebastian and then sat down next to him.

"So, Sebastian, tell me about yourself." Ciel said, then took a sip from his teacup.

Sebastian looked a bit shocked by this question. "There really isn't much to say." he said with a shrug.

"You were quite impressive in history, I must admit." the younger boy said.

Sebastian smirked. "I am simply one hell of a...... person."

Ciel gave his acquaintance a queer look, but then went back to his usual deadpan expression. "I'm sorry I'm not very good company," he said out of the blue, "I'm just attempting conversation."

"It's quite alright. My, you have a lot of mythology books in this room."

"Yeah, reading is a hobby of mine. My other love is murder mystery novels. Sherlock Holmes especially."

"Ah, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! Kind fellow, wasn't he?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked confused. Sebastian sighed and mumbled, "You really remember nothing." But he shook his head, he couldn't confuse Ciel like this.

Over the 100+ years that had passed, Sebastian had waited for Ciel. And waited. And waited. He had hoped for a tearful reunion, and then a reminiscing of their past lives. That obviously wasn't happening, but at lest he had Ciel back. He'd have to make the best of it; perhaps they could fall in love all over again. Sebastian smiled internally at the thought.

"Well, anyway, I assume that you love a good mystery." he said.

Ciel shrugged. "Not exactly. Mysteries exist and must be solved. I enjoy seeing them solved and solving them." he said.

"Sebastian nodded. "You want to be a detective one day?"

"Private eye."

"Ah. Sounds very aesthetically pleasing."

Ciel smiled at 'aesthetically.' He liked this boy; he was fancy but simple, charming but polite. He had the sort of aura of an old friend who was always the life of the party.

"I myself enjoy crime solving. Some humans are absolutely revolting and must be locked away, the unworthy souls." Sebastian said. He said "humans" the way you might say "Martians."

Ciel nodded in agreement. "Besides, sometimes I believe parent's death...." He didn't have to finish for Sebastian to know what he was talking about.

The two spent a long time in silence, looking at each other. Ciel noticed many things. Sebastian's bookbag was covered in grey cat hair, as was his suit. His teeth were perfect, but sharp. He didn't have any nervous ticks or repetitive motions. He rarely even blinked.

Sebastian didn't need to observe Ciel; everything was the same. The way his cheek squished against his hand as he leaned on it. The way his dark hair was swept over his eyepatch. The way his eyes were so intense, no matter what emotion they were conveying. Everything about Ciel was the way he left it; beautiful.

After a long silence, Ciel looked at his watch; 5:07. "Well, I must be getting to my homework. You should probably get started, too."

Sebastian nodded, knowing this was his cue to leave. He said goodbye,then walked towards the door. He shook Ciel's hand, then left. 

After Sebastian left, Ciel looked at the hand that Sebastian had shook. There was a little white piece of paper with a series of little numbers. Sebastian's number. "How did he-" Ciel cut himself off as an image of the smirking man appeared in his head. Ciel sighed but gripped the number. He was confused and frustrated at his lack of answers. But at the same time, he couldn't wait to learn everything about this mysterious boy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian chat about future careers, only to be interrupted by barf.

Sebastian chuckled as Ciel sat down at the lunch table with an intense scowl on his face. "You look angrier than usual." he said.

Ciel's scowl intensified. "It's those damn sophomores again."

The taller boy smiled a bit. "The same girls who were teasing you last week?"

There was a sigh as Ciel moved a hand to his forehead. "A week," he said, "I've known you a week and you're already as bad as those girls."

Sebastian's smile widened. It was for of a funny thought, that he'd only known Ciel a week. "What was the teasing about this time?"

Ciel put his head between his arms. "Do you need to know?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine. They were teasing me because of you."

"Me? About what?"

"No way. Not telling."

"I guess I'll just go ask them, then..." Sebastian began to get up.

Ciel reached a desperate arm out for Sebastian. "Wait, wait! I'll tell you, okay? They think we're gay. You also have a very gay career choice, apparently."

Sebastian scoffed. "Cat grooming is hardly gay."

Ciel cocked an eyebrow. "You want to be a cat groomer?"

"Yes. Though, I've been considering being a private eye on the side."

"Private eye? Perhaps we could be partners."

"Good idea. Our combined observational skills and my physical prowess? I know we'd be a hit."

"What would we call our little agency?" Ciel was rarely this daydream-y.

"The Queen's Watchdogs." Sebastian said without hesitation.

"Hmm. I like it. To 'The Queen's Watchdogs.'" the shorter boy said, lifting his glass of orange juice. Sebastian raised his glass, too.

The rest of their lunch period was spent with Sebastian semi-forcing Ciel to look at pictures of his 12+ cats- a number which Ciel was positive was more than legally allowed- in ridiculous positions. At first, he tried to pretend that they were all ugly, but he soon had to admit that Sebastian's ridiculous cat pictures were quite cute. And the amount of excitement that Sebastian got over them was hilarious, and though Ciel would never admit it, quite cute.

Unfortunately, their nice lunch was interrupted by a scream. it was one of the girls who'd been teasing Ciel; she suddenly threw up all over the place and fainted. After some nurses took her away, Ciel and Sebastian both got up. The former walked over to the girl's food and smelled her fish 'n' chips. Sebastian followed. "Smell this." Ciel said. Sebastian smelled it, too.

"This isn't the smell of fish and chips." he said. Ciel nodded. "It's the smell of poison!"

"Well then," Ciel said, "it seems The Queen's Watchdogs have their first case."


	6. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ciel prepares to investigate, Sebastian sends him a few texts.

Lying on his bed, Ciel Phantomhive was scared and exhilarated. His new case was going to be exciting; he couldn't wait to put his first criminal 'behind bars.' There was nothing Ciel hated more than filth, and that's what he saw criminals as; growing, parasitic filth. So he was going through the steps of an investigation.

1: Interview witnesses and related persons.

2: Form a list of suspects.

3: Form a prime suspect. (suspect should have a motive and means)

4: Investigate and collect more evidence.

5: Using evidence, draw a conclusion about who the culprit is.

Those five steps repeated and repeated and repeated in Ciel's head. He had to solve this crime; it was important to him for some reason. Maybe it was because his parents had been detectives. Maybe he thought of this as his tribute to them. 

Ding-ding! A little noise emanated from Ciel's phone next to him, which he quickly picked up.

Sebastian: Who should we interview first tomorrow?

Ciel's fingers flew across the keyboard.

Ciel: I was thinking the cook.

After texting his response, Ciel lay back down on his soft canopy bed, and as his eyes idle viewed his bookshelves, he began to go through the steps again.

1: Interv-

Ding-ding!

That was fast, Ciel thought. He opened the message.

Sebastian: Sounds good. Should we arrive early to interview him?

Ciel: Sure.

He kicked his legs up and down as he waited for Sebastian's response. It didn't take long. Ding-ding!

Sebastian: You're not very talkative. Are you busy?

Ciel: No, just thinking. I hate thinking.

Sebastian: Honestly, what DO you like?

Ciel had to think about that for a minute. He sort of liked reading, but he rarely read for purposes other than research. He thought for one minute, two, three.... nothing occurred to him.

"I like nothing." he typed, then hit 'send.'

Sebastian: Tut, tut. I suppose I'll have to teach you to like things.

Ciel: Oh really? Last time I checked, you're a 'demon.' From HELL.

Sebastian: How rude. Just because I spawned in hell doesn't mean I'm not nice, or can't like things. I actually like many things.

Ciel: Okay, Sir I-Like-Things, what do you like?

Sebastians: Cats, music, beauty, cats, books, dancing, cats, crime-solving, cats....

Ciel: Fine, you like cats. Also, music and dancing? Since when?

Sebastian: For a very, very long time. You play an instrument, right? Or at least enjoy a genre of music?

Ciel: No.

Sebastian: Oh my. Come over to my house immediately. You have a lot to learn.

Ciel: Sebastian, it's 7:05 p.m. And I don't know your address.

Sebastian: aeaw12342345645679kl';,/.

Sebastian: Sorry, Ms. Mittens stepped on my keyboard. I'll send you my address.

In a moment, Sebastian sent his address, and Ciel sighed. It was a crazy thought, going to his friend's house at this time of night- it was dark out. But he wanted to go, so badly. He'd never had much company before, and going to a friend's house sounded so, so tempting. Especially with a friend like Sebastian.

I'm insane, Ciel thought as he ran down his marble stairs and threw on his green coat. He texted Sebastian to let him know he was coming, then ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is an excellent butler- that is, friend.

Sebastian's house was normal sized, not a mansion like Ciel's. The roof was triangular and painted a slightly creepy black. Ciel rang the bronze-colored doorbell, and after a chorus of meows, his tall friend opened the door. A small army of cats- fifteen of them, to be exact- stood behind him, purring and rubbing. "Ah, helo, Ciel!" Sebastian said. He mentioned for Ciel to come in, and so he did.

The house was snug, but beautiful. Every piece of furniture, every decoration, was perfectly placed. It was quite clean, too. Cleaner than Ciel's house, even, and he had 5 maids. "Lovely house," he said.

"Thank you." Sebastian said with a smile and tiny bow. He took Ciel's hand. His hand was huge compared to Ciel's and surprising cold. But it was a nice cold, like a cold pillow. It was like Ciel could fall asleep on that cold pale hand.

Sebastian led him to a small, red-colored room. In the farthest right corner stood a little piano. He sat down in front of the piano, and patted the seat next to him. Ciel sat there.

"Now, I'm going to teach you to play 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.'" he said.

"That song? It's a children's song!"

"Exactly. It's simple." Sebastian plunked the first seven notes, which Ciel easily (but angrily) repeated.

After 20 minutes or so, Ciel could almost perfectly play 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star,' and Sebastian would hum along. Ciel played away, and it sounded almost beautiful. "Good," Sebastian said. "Practice that from now on. Now, we dance."

"What exactly are you doing." Ciel asked.

"Teaching you to like things." the older boy explained. Ciel sighed and ran his fingers through his own brown hair. Before he knew it, Sebastian clicked something on his phone, and a slow piano waltz began. "I'll lead." he said, grabbing Ciel's waist.

And so they began to dance. Well, sort of. Ciel was sort of thrown around like a ragdoll by Sebastian. But the dance brought memories, memories he didn't know he had.

In one of the memories, he had been dancing, with Sebastian, but in a fancy study. Sebastian was wearing an old-fashioned tailcoat, rather than his current black tee, jeans, and scarf. Ciel had also been in a fancy Victorian outfit, not his sweatshirt. In the memory, he was very angry, he didn't want to dance.

But he was here now. In a normal room, wearing normal clothes. And besides, Sebastian's dancing was both hypnotic and enthralling. It was almost too perfect, the way he swayed and his feet quickly moved. The teen wore a smile and his black hair swished.

 

"Getting used to the rhythm?" Sebastian woke Ciel from his little reverie. 

Ciel looked down at his white Nike sneakers, which somehow, were now moving in perfect rhythm to the plinking waltz. He was astonished. How am I learning to dance so quickly? he thought.

When the music ended, the two sat down and talked for hours about nothing in particular. Mostly it was debating aspects of Sherlock Holme's character. They realized they had a similar interest in chess strategy. Sometimes it was about big thoughts like good and evil and the economy and such. But the conversation flowed naturally, one elegant word after another in a beautiful debate.

It was 10:30 p.m., when Ciel looked at the time, sighed, and said, "It's so late. I can't walk home." 

"Stay here," Sebastian suggested. "you can sleep in my bed."

"Where will you stay?" Ciel asked.

"The couch. Any good butle- friend, would." the demon said.

"Ciel nodded and let Sebastian lead him to his bedroom, tucked him into the covers, and turned off the lights. before he left, he said, "Goodnight, Young Master." Then he shut the door.

Ciel didn't object to the name. Maybe it was because he was so sleepy, but the name sounded comfortable and right.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviews and investigation. Oh, and Sebastian's gay??

In the past, when Sebastian and Ciel had walked together, they walked at a normal pace. But when Ciel woke up that morning and said, "We should hurry to school so we can interview the chef," Sebastian ran like the wind. With Ciel's hand in his own, he ran down the sidewalk. Ciel couldn't even see, and he was flying instead of having his feet touch the ground. He dangled along side the speed demon.

It was 6:37 when they got to school. Ciel convinced Sebastian to slow down, so they walked to the kitchen at a normal pace. When they opened the door to the kitchen, steam erupted in their face. Ciel had to let Sebastian guard him through the fog, to the source; the cook was making a humongous pot of pasta.

"Hey, what're you kids doin' in here?" he asked in a thick Cockney accent. The chef was fat and bald, wearing a stained apron.

"We're with the school newspaper. Can we ask you about the accident yesterday?" Sebastian asked, pulling a pad of paper out of nowhere, which puzzled Ciel.

"Oh. Alright. It's so strange, y'know. Cecilia was cooking that day, and Cecilia always burns the food, especially fish 'n' chips."

Ciel muttered something about burnt grilled cheese, but Sebastian remained focused. "Then how do you think the girl, Lucy, got food poisoning?"

"All I know is tha' the girl spent a lot of time with some catty girls. They fight over fellas, clothes, populari'y, and I wouldn't put it past them to poison."

"Interesting......" Sebastian scribbled something down in the notebook. 

"That'll be all. Thank you." Ciel said, and turned around. Sebastian brought him through the fog again, and they exited the kitchen.

"I don't know about you, but I think she was poisoned." the demon said.

"That's obvious. The chef was right about something else; those girls she's around are catty. I should know." Ciel grumbled.

"Should I interview them at lunch?"

Ciel shrugged. "Sure. They do think that you're gay, though, so it may be hard to talk to them with their teasing."

"I'll manage, and besides, if they think I'm gay, they're not wrong. Should I do it?"

"Well, yes."

"Excellent. See you in history class."

They bid each other goodbye, and Ciel collected his books as Sebastian walked off. Some of the last words of their conversation repeated in his head.

"They do think you're gay, though, so it may be hard to talk to them with their teasing."

"I'll manage, and besides, if they think I'm gay, they're not wrong."

His eyes widened, and he chased after Sebastian, shouting, "Wait! Since when are you gay?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tells the worst puns, and they all leave Ciel flustered.

"Okay, Sebastian, what did you learn? Ciel asked as they walked out of history class.

"For starters, they're all idiots," the demon boy grumbled. Ciel laughed a little, and Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He'd rarely heard Ciel laugh before.

"That's obvious, but I meant what you learned about the case," Ciel said, pushing open the school doors.

"The girl who was poisoned- Lucy- had very few enemies. One girl named Carla told me that there was a girl named Melanie who hated her," Sebastian explained.

"Oh. Why did she hate her?"

"Apparently, Lucy used to be her friend, but then Lucy backstabbed her and stole her boyfriend."

"Jeez, girl drama."

He realized then that they were just standing in front of the school. Ciel knew that they both had to go home, but he didn't want to say goodbye to his friend. He always felt so light and confident when he was with Sebastian, but those feelings faded whenever he left. "Sebastian, you wouldn't want to come over to my house, to plan the investigation, would you?" he asked awkwardly.

"Of course I'll come," Sebastian replied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

Now they were sitting on Ciel's bed, planning the investigation. "Now, how would you like to approach her?" Sebastian asked.

"She sits alone at lunch, right? We'll talk to her then."

"Yes, but if she think's we're investigating, she may lie. We should ask inconspicuous questions."

"Or maybe we shouldn't ask her any questions at all."

"What?"

"She has one friends, Tiffany, right? We'll pay her to ask the questions."

"Yes! We'd have to give her a list of questions, though. I'll write them." Sebastian grabbed a pen and paper.

Ciel watched him write. He wrote so fast, at the speed of light. It was fantastic, really. The best part was his facial expression, which could be called nothing other then determined. The demon was hunched over a piece of paper, writing intensely, and for some reason, it gave Ciel that light, confident feeling.

"There," Sebastian said. "I'll give these to Tiffany tomorrow."

"You write so fast, you must be some sort of genius!" Ciel said with a small smile.

"I am simply one hell of a person. You're a real genius," Sebastian said.

"True. I'm sure I could beat you at anything we tried." 

Sebastian laughed lightly. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Oh really? I bet I could beat you at, say..... puns!" Ciel challenged. He had that teeny smirk he got when he was planning.

The Young Master doesn't know what he's gotten himself into, Sebastian thought.

"Alright," he said. "I accept your challenge. Just one pun each."

"Deal," Ciel said as he shook Sebastian's hand. "Here's my pun: what do you call a rabbit's fur?"

"I don't know, Ciel, what do you call a rabbit's fur?" Sebastian asked in mock curiosity.

"Hare!" he said triumphantly.

With a single 'ha,' Sebastian said, "Which way does a cyclops wing its eyeliner?"

"Which way?" Ciel replied dryly.

"It doesn't matter, because Nobody is going to criticize their makeup."

Ciel's eyes widened in horror, then sighed. Both of his hands covered his face as he said, "Was that an Odyssey pun?" Sebastian laughed, but Ciel said, "You knew you would get me with an Odyssey pun, didn't you? Fine. You win. I'm done." He fell face-first into a pillow.

"I have many more puns."

"God, no. Never speak to me again."

Sebastian could hardly speak due to laughter at this point. "Tell you what, another competition."

Ciel sat up from his Pillow of Exasperation and asked, "Does it have anything to do with puns?"

"No," Sebastian promised. "Just look out the window, see if you can spot a mini-mystery, and I'll solve it."

"Must everything be about mysteries." Ciel asked, bored.

"I just thought you liked them."

"I want to solve important mysteries. Not random, insignificant things."

"But sometimes random and insignificant things turn out to be incredible."

"Not random things outside my window. Speaking of mysteries, what'd you write in our question list?"

"Just ordinary investigation questions, decorated to sound friendly," Sebastian explained. "I did have a problem thinking of one thing, though."

"What question was that?"

"She's got to have some sort of means of poisoning Lucy. I just don't know how to ask if she has access to poison."

"True, and we can't exactly find her house, break in, and investigate. Maybe have Tiffany act like she's suspicious of someone else, and ask Melanie if she knows where someone'd get poison."

"Genius as usual, Ciel," Sebastian said, then wrote it down. Ciel blushed.

"I'll talk to Tiffany tomorrow morning," Ciel said casually.

With a wink, Sebastian said, "You will? I'll have to make sure she doesn't fall for you, then."

Is he flirting with me? Ciel thought. The incredible fool.

Yes, Ciel knew that Sebastian. And yes, he knew that Sebastian was occasionally a silly fool. What he didn't know was that, the whole time he and Sebastian were together, his face hosted a tiny smile.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian smells a familiar scent....

Sebastian and Ciel spent most of their lunch staring in the direction of Melanie and Tiffany. Melanie was a fair-skinned, tall girl with short, red hair. Tiffany, in contrast, was very tan and short, with raven hair. Every now and then they'd see Tiffany glance down at the list of questions Sebastian had given her. Melanie didn't seem to notice, though, so all was well.

"So how will we get our answers?" Ciel asked.

"Tiffany's recording the whole conversation on her phone. She'll text it to me after lunch," Sebastian said.

That wasn't the truth. Sebastian's well-tuned demon ears could hear every word of the conversation, which he was automatically memorizing, despite the fact that he wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. He didn't want Ciel to really think he was a demon, so he told him the recording thing instead.

"Okay," Ciel replied. "Listen to the recording during your free period and tell me the results."

Sebastian chuckled. "Okay."

As his companion took a bite from the sandwich, Sebastian suddenly smelled something unusual. It wasn't the stench of filthy, teenage souls. No, this was something mystical- something familiar, in an unsettling way.

"Sebastian you might want to turn your nose down. You look like a snob," Ciel said.

"Sorry," Sebastian apologized. "I smelled something unusual."

"Probably this cafeteria food. this sandwich? The bread tastes like sand and the meat must've been made by a witch, ha!"

"Are you developing a sense of humor?"

"Hmm, maybe, You might be rubbing off on me."

"Maybe now you'll share my love of cats."

"In your dreams, cat-boy."

Then Ciel laughed, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since he'd heard his sharp laughter.

. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . 

Ciel had to stay behind to talk to the teacher, so Sebastian was leaning against his locker, waiting. He still smelled that weird stench. What could it be? he thought.

But he decided to ignore the smell. It could just be the trash. He needed to focus on the case. His bet was on Melanie, though something told him that there was more to the story than what was obvious. He already knew from Tiffany and Melanie's conversation that Melanie had a way of getting food poison. There was one problem, though- she had an alibi. She'd been sick in the bathroom all day before lunch, and several people had seen her. Sebastian still thought it was Melanie, but he supposed they'd have to investigate someone else.

Suddenly, he heard fast footsteps. It was probably Ciel. Once the footsteps were extremely close, a voice shouted, "Sebastian, what did you learn?"

As they walked out the door, Sebastian explained everything. "That alibi brings us to a dead end. If only there was some way to investigate Lucy's other friends...." Ciel mused.

"I would say that we should have Lucy as questions for us, but she's still sick at home," Sebastian said. Ciel groaned in frustration. Sebastian's eyes widened, pitying his upset friend, and he said, "Don't worry, I'll think of something, I promise." Then he ruffled Ciel's hair. Ciel scowled but Sebastian still grinned because he noticed his blush.

Sebastian pushed open the doors when they got to them. Then he said to Ciel, "Sorry, can't come home with you today. I have work to do at home." Really, he wanted to investigate the now-overpowering smell.

"It's alright," Ciel said. "I have work to do, too. Text me if you have any ideas."

They both said goodbye, then began to walk in opposite directions. However, once Sebastian knew that Ciel was fairly far away, he ran back towards the school. He casually walked through the fancy school grounds in search of The Smell. It got stronger the closer he got to one oak tree, so he approached it. The Smell was overpowering now, so he peaked behind the tree. Two words came to mind when he saw what he saw:

Grell Sutcliff.

The red-haired Reaper smiled upon seeing him. "Bassy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. With a single flick of his finger, Sebastian shoved her off.

"What are you doing here, Grell?" he spat.

Grell made a pouty frown. "Aren't you going to compliment my looks? I got surgery! Now I'm the beautiful woman I was meant to be!" Now that he thought about it, she did look more feminine, biologically speaking.

"I asked what you were doing here."

"The Reaper Association sent me, of course!"

"On what business?"

"Well, 13 years back the Association noticed the re-appearance of a soul thought to be dead. Now that a demon- you- has appeared, they sent me to investigate. And boy, am I glad! Sexy as ever, Bassy!" She winked.

Sebastian was about to shout as Grell, when he suddenly realized something. Grell was a reaper. She knew literally everything about everyone- which could be useful to Ciel's case. "Grell, what if I told you that I'd let you take 25 pictures of me in attractive poses if you did me a favor?"

"Yes! What favor?"

"Use your reaper knowledge to help me and Ciel with this case."

"Oooh, getting the gang back together? Are you sure little Mr. Phantomhive won't resent me?" 

"He doesn't remember anything," the demon said with a sigh.

"I forgot about you two being an item," Grell pouted. "Oh, well. I'll tell you two everything at lunch tomorrow."

Sebastian then quickly walked away from Grell. As he headed towards his house, he called Ciel.

"What?" Ciel asked when he picked up.

"Well, hello to you, too! I wanted to you that I met a girl who happens to know everything about everyone. She's going to help us with the case," Sebastian explained.

"Oh, good. Don't scare her away with puns, cat-boy."

I don't think she can be scared away, he thought. "Don't be too nerdy, either."

"I won't. I'm reading The Odyssey again, by the way. Your pun inspired me."

"Again? How many times have you read it?"

"This is the third time. I'm at the part with the sirens. You remind me of a siren a bit."

"You'd jump into the ocean to get to me? I didn't know you were that infatuated with me."

One could practically hear Ciel's blush. "Shut up. Go.... go pet your cats or something."

"I was planning on doing that."

"I have to go, 'Odyssey.' Enjoy your cats."

"I will. Enjoy your Odyssey."

"I already am," Ciel said, then he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to her feminine nature and desire to be a woman, I see Grell as a trans female. If you don't, however, please don't argue with me about it: it's just my opinion.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for.

"So, where is this 'Grell' girl?" Ciel asked, his eyes scanning the cafeteria. He had soup in his hands.

"At our normal table. See?" Sebastian pointed at the table where the reaper sat. Once Ciel saw her, he wondered how he could've missed her. Not only was her hair a ferociously bright red, but she seemed familiar, but in a bad way.

So he began to walk towards their table, Sebastian in tail. When he sat down, he said, "Hello, my name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh yes, I know. I've heard of you," Grell said, then winked at Sebastian, who groaned.

"Not surprising, my parents owned the popular Funtom company," Ciel said casually.

"Ooooh, how fancy! You know, I'd like to have some Funtom with you, Bassy," she flirted. Ciel scowled at this remark. The familiar feeling he'd initially had around this girl was gone- some strange form of annoyance had replaced it.

"Ms. Sutcliffe, I would like to point out that we brought you here to tell us what you know about the people who normally surround our victim, Lucy," Sebastian said as calmly as possible.

"Right. Well, to start off, Christie...."

Over the lunch period, Grell told them as much as she knew about everyone close to Lucy. One boy named Charlie seemed a bit suspicious; he'd had a crush on Lucy for years, and recently she'd been taken by her current boyfriend, Jake. But having a crush wasn't a very good motive. In fact, according to Ciel, it was the very opposite of a motive.

There were only ten minutes left of lunch when Grell said, "And then there's Carla."

"Carla? The girl who gave us the lead on Melanie?" Sebastian asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Very good, Bassy! I wonder if.... something else is as big as your brain, huh?" Grell said, winking suggestively.

Ciel was infuriated at this point. This woman was just... lusting all over Sebastian! Flirting with him shamelessly! this went beyond his hate for public displays of affection... this was personal.

"Anyway," the ginger said. "Carla's quite intelligent."

"Unlike you...." Ciel and Sebastian muttered.

"She's aiming for one of the top colleges in England. She wants to be a chemist, and is second in her chemistry class."

"Who's first?" Ciel asked.

"Lucy, of course!" she exclaimed.

Ciel gasped. "If Lucy is getting in the way of Carla's dreams-"

"then she has motive. We'll interrogate her tomorrow," Sebastian said with a small nod.

. . . . . . . . . 

Sebastian and Ciel didn't talk as they pushed through the crowded hallway. Ciel was happy about this- he had a lot to think about.

First of all, he'd been noticing a familiar feeling around Miss Paula. it wasn't the fuzzy, warm feeling he felt around Sebastian, or the subtle dislike he'd originally felt towards Grell, but somehow, Miss Paula seemed familiar, like an acquaintance who you knew but you didn't really know.

Speaking of Grell, Ciel couldn't stop thinking about her, and not in an affectionate way. His mild dislike was turned into pure hatred. The way she was so shamelessly flirting with Sebastian, running her hands over his body, and her eyes........ he dispised the way they lusted over Sebastian's body, which, granted, was very hot. But Sebastian was more then hot, and there was no way that Grell saw him for his remarkable intelligence, his incredible agility, his funny jokes.....

What am I thinking? Ciel thought. He looked over Sebastian, and quickly found his heart pounding louder than his feet against the pavement. Most of the demon's face was somber, but his eyes had a little glint. Ciel wondered what he was thinking about. Probably something incredible.

Soon afterwards, they arrived at Sebastian's house, where they were going to hang out together. They were in Sebastian's room, reading different books on his bed. Ciel was re-reading 'A Study in Scarlet' my Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, or, at least, he was trying to read. His anger towards Grell was still burning.

He wondered why he was so upset about this. He shouldn't even have been surprised. Sebastian was a fairly attractive guy- no, an extremely attractive guy. Ciel would probably believe it if someone told him that a lot of girls had flirted with him. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if Sebastian had kissed a few people.

Had Sebastian ever kissed someone? The idea had never occurred to Ciel. Actually, it had, but he disliked the thought. He liked the idea that Sebastian was his, and that he cared for no one else, but Sebastian was a teen. He'd probably had at least a few kisses in his life.

He decided to ask. "Sebastian, have you ever kissed someone before?" he asked, sitting up.

Sebastian sat up and sighed, like the memory was painful. Then he said, "Yes, a few times."

"What was the first one like?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel and smiled. It wasn't his usual mischievous smirk; this smile was gentle and loving, almost sad. "Well, the person I kissed was incredible, noble, but dorky. We'd been in love for a long time, and I think we both sort of knew- our relationship had been very intimate, you know. So the kiss was very passionate. It was our way of saying all the things we wanted to say to one another. It was.... wonderful.

Why did Ciel get the feeling that he knew what Sebastian was talking about? It was like he was telling some inside joke, but Ciel had forgotten the origin. He passed it off as simply wanting to have the same intimate relationship as him and that person. Oh, how nice would that be, to be able to kiss, love, and ravish Sebastian, in all his mental and physical beauty...... not that the demon would ever want that. 

Still, Ciel leaned towards Sebastian a bit. "I doubt anyone could ever live up to that."

Sebastian chuckled a bit and leaned towards Ciel, too. "I wouldn't bet on that," he said.

"I would."

He was so close to Sebastian now that their noses were almost touching.

They stared at each other for a moment, Sebastian's eyes focused on Ciel's only exposed eye, and the blue-haired boy did the same, staring into Sebastian's glinting eyes. Then, in one overwhelming moment, Ciel just knew. He knew all of Sebastian's wonder and jokes and intelligence and mystery and passion. And he knew that what he was about to do was right.

Their lips met in a kiss. For just a moment, they stayed there, fireworks of passion exploding between them. Then they let it all out. All of their unsaid love and passion, all of the tension and electricity, was released as their tongues and lips roughly rubbed and moved together. Sebastian let Ciel knock him onto the pillows and grab his dark hair in his fingers. Sebastian held Ciel's waist and they pressed harder into the kiss, only occasionally breaking to gasp.

After a long, beautiful kiss, they broke apart and Ciel rolled off of Sebastian and laid next to him. Sebastian breathlessly grabbed Ciel's hand and squeezed it. Both felt satisfied. they had said what needed to be said, and done what needed to be done.

"Ciel, may I ask you something?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

"Sure," Ciel breathed.

"Do you believe in r e i n c a r n a t i o n ?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all is revealed, but not all is resolved.

"Reincarnation?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," Sebastian replied.

"Well, I've thought about it, but I wouldn't say I believed in it."

"You should, really."

"Why?" Ciel said with a smirk. "Are you a reincarnation of my dead dog or something?"

Sebastian laughed. "You could say that. But you're the one who's been reincarnated."

"What? Me? How do you know?"

With that question, Sebastian got off his bed. He went to his bookshelf, and selected a single book. He then sat down and showed Ciel the book.

It was an extremely old-fashioned photo album. The cover was brown with some brass ornaments. The words "Phantomhive Family Album" were written in gold letters. Ciel gave Sebastian a confused look, and in reply, Sebastian nodded as if to say, Open it, go ahead.

Ciel opened it, and his mouth fell open instantly. "But that's me and my parents in really old-fashioned clothes!"

"Please, keep going," Sebastian urged.

Ciel looked at the next page. It was a picture of him in front of his manor, next to Sebastian. "What're you doing here in...... these are the clothes you were wearing the day I met you!" he exclaimed. His lover nodded.

As the teen continued to look at pictures, he saw so many familiar faces. There was one picture with him, Sebastian, Miss Paula, and some blonde girl. The girl seemed familiar and he cringed at her memory- though, at the same time, he missed her. There were many pictures of him with a happy blonde guy, a surly chef, and a glasses-wearing maid. To his surprise, there was even one with Grell (That witch, Ciel thought), and a few pictures with what looked like an Indian prince. Each picture bewildered Ciel more and more.

"What is this crap? Why do I remember these people? Why... why do I miss them?" he shouted, not noticing the single tear in his eye.

"I see I have a lot of explaining to do."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sebastian explained everything; the burning, the contract, the mysteries, the soul-switching. Ciel listened intently the whole time. His eyes were focused on Sebastian, and his brow was furrowed in thought.

When he finished explaining, Ciel took a deep breath. Then he said, "So you're actually a demon?"

"Yes."

"And I was too, for a little while?"

"Sort of."

Ciel blinked in a 'wow' sort of way. "I have so many questions. Why were my parents and Paula reincarnated, too? How many criminals did we put away together? Where is that Alois freak now?'

"I can't answer all of those questions right now."

"I'll expect answers in time, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

Those three words echoed in Ciel's head, and suddenly, it all came back to him. Every criminal, every conversation, every case, every person. All the pain came back, but all the love returned, too. Most of all, Sebastian came back. All the times he'd saved him, fought for him, taught him, and talked to him were fresh in his mind.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried, and he flung himself into his demon's arms, sniffling and holding back tears.

"Young Master," Sebastian whispered, holding Ciel tight.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Over the next hour, they talked about the past; people, friends, enemies, cases.

"You once said that you wished we could be together without all the 'demon nonsense.' Do you like it better now?" Sebastian asked.

"I do. Our relationship can be accepted. We won't be hated for our love..... because I do love you, Sebastian. Who couldn't? You're perfect. You have none of the flaws we humans have. You're caring, intelligent, loyal, funny, and who couldn't love that?

"I am flawed, Sebastian. I'm spoiled, vengeful, and a bit arrogant. I don't see why you love me, but you do, don't you? That's why you chose my soul, and that's why you let it go. Correct?"

Sebastian nodded. Then he said, "I have always cared for you, Ciel, and I always will, even when you're in hell."

Ciel sighed. "So I really am going to hell once I die for real?"

"Yes. But I will go with you, even if it means taking my own life. I will follow you to hell, as I have followed you everywhere."

"Well, I suppose hell can't be to bad so long as you're by my side, Sebastian."


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel can't bare to order Sebastian around anymore.

Ciel and Sebastian seemed different on Monday, like they were closer or smarter or something. They stood closer together as they walked down the halls, and constantly gave each other knowing glances. Even Carla noticed this when they approached her in their free period.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"The better question is, what's going on with you?" Sebastian said.

"We know you were upset when Lucy became top of the class," Ciel added.

"Of course I was upset! I need top grades to get into a high-class college! And all Lucy wants to be is an artist!" 

"So you poisoned her for revenge."

"What? No! Look, I may have been upset, but Lucy and I have been friends since we were babies, literally!"

"You have means, being a talented chemist," Ciel said. "Do you have an alibi?"

"I do! You, Sebastian, said that the poisoning probably occurred an hour before lunch. I was in math class at the time. Ask Ciel if you don't believe me."

"Damn, she's right," he grumbled. "Let's go, Sebastian."

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Sebastian said with a phony smile. He and Ciel then walked away, leaving Carla both angry and baffled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Grell sat with them at lunch again.

"Hello, Ciel, my good acquaintance!" she said in her dramatic voice.

"Cut it out, Grell. I remember everything," Ciel spat.

Her face fell. "I suppose that means that you two are an item again, aren't you?"

"Yes, so hands off!" Ciel said. Grell sighed, and so did Sebastian. "I can't believe we hit another dead end! What do we do now?"

 

"I would suggest looking in to Melanie and Carla further. I'd gladly do the job," Sebastian said.

"No, I think they're clean. Maybe you should inspect some lockers during classes, and I'll make an excuse for your absence.."

"No need, I can search them in the time period of just one class. You see, I am simply-"

"-one hell of a butler. Believe it or not, I've sort of missed that catchphrase of yours."

Sebastian smiled, and Grell sighed yet again. "You two are sort of cute as a couple," she said. "but I so wanted to go to the dance with Bassy!"

"What dance?" Ciel asked.

"This school has a dance every October. I'm actually on the decorating committee for it," Sebastian explained.

Ciel snorted, then said, "That's very like you, Sebastian. This dance will probably be the best-decorated one in all of history. Perhaps I'll go with you to the dance.

"You could always order me to," Sebastian suggested.

Ciel frowned at the thought. He'd been treating Sebastian as his friend and equal for a long time. The idea of treating him like a butler- no, a slave again disgusted him. How could he treat the boy who was a million times smarter, stronger, and better than him like a dog?

. . . . . . . . . . .

Sitting and talking outside after school had become a habit for the Queen's Watchdogs. That day, however, silence ensued. Sebastian could tell that Ciel was thinking, due to his furrowed brow and microscopic frown.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" he asked.

"Sebastian, I said you were to be my butler until the day you ate my soul, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then hear my final order. You are free. I will no longer order you to do anything. Alright?"

"Alright."

"What I'm about to ask you, I'm asking as you lover, not your master. Will you go to the dance with me?"

Sebastian looked down at Ciel. His bright blue eye was intensely staring at him. He's so adorable, he thought. He could smell the purity and goodness of Ciel's soul, despite being so hurt and pained. "Of course I'll go to with you," he said with a chuckle.

Ciel exhaled with relief. "Good," he said.

"That reminds me, have you been practicing your piano and dance?"

Ciel blushed and looked away. "Piano, yes. Dance, not so much."

"Tch. We'll have to go practice at your house."

"I never, ever spend my evenings alone anymore."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No."

"I thought so. We are the Queen's Watchdogs, partners in business, love, and life. We spend our evenings together. Things have always been this way."


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian thinks he solves the case, and tells Ciel about it. Afterwards they have a nice chat.

Sebastian ran home from school the following Friday. When he got back to his apartment, he absent-mindedly pet his cats and did something he never expected to do, ever; call Grell Sutcliff.

He still felt like there was something wrong with Melanie. There was a suspicious aura around her, that on top of what he'd found near her locker....... It had occurred to him that he hadn't asked Grell about her yet. To his chagrin and convenience, Grell had secretly put her number in his phone. He groaned and hit 'call.'

"Bassy! Calling for a date?"

"No, never. What can you tell me about this girl Melanie?"

"Oh, she's quite a loser, really. Her parents are chemists who recently got fired after they accidentally created a poison that causes the ingester to vomit. She has no friends, aside from her identical twin sister, Sapphire, and a girl named Tiffany."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "She has an identical twin?"

"Yes. I saw her in the bathroom the day of the crime, actually, while I was investigating."

"At what time did you see her there?"

"A bit before lunch. Why?"

"Thank you, Grell. You've actually been very helpful."

"Any time, Bassy!"

Sebastian promptly hung up, then ran to Ciel's house at a lighting speed. He got there in under a minute, and violently rang the doorbell.

Ciel opened the door. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I think I just solved our case."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They had sat down, and Sebastian explained everything as Ciel made them tea.

"So, you think Melanie did do it?" Ciel asked, sitting next to Sebastian on the sofa and handing him his tea.

Sebastian nodded. "She has motive, means, and now she has no alibi."

"Well, I agree. I just can't understand what would make her so angry that she would do this."

"We'll find out when we talk to her. Unfortunately, that won't happen any time soon, seeing as tomorrow's the weekend. I despise weekends."

"Oh, I don't know, weekends are alright. I was planning on going on a date with you this weekend."

Sebastian snapped his head up. "A date? Where to?"

Ciel shrugged. "Wherever you want to go."

The demon smiled. It was nice of Ciel to let him choose. Not that he'd ever been a slave-driver: even in the old days, Ciel rarely gave Sebastian orders unless it was extremely important. However, Ciel had been right: things were better in this new world. Sebastian getting to choose their date was one of those perks. "I think we should go jogging. We could both stand to be more fit," he said.

"Not you," Ciel said with a scoff.

"After we go jogging, we can go back to my house for some sweets."

"Sweets? What kind?"

"Any kind you want, Ciel."

"Can we have fudge? Or brownies? How about chocolate chip cookies?"

Sebastian laughed out loud. "You're the same as ever."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No."

"Well, it's a date. 5:00 p.m. tomorrow, we go jogging, then sweets."

"Alright."

They stared at each other for a moment, then Ciel said, "Wait! I just remembered something!" Sebastian watched as the younger boy ran up the stairs, stayed there for a moment, then ran back down with a piece of paper.

Ciel handed him the paper, with a flustered expression on his face. It read:

"Will anything ever amount

to the incredible being before me?

He moves as fast as lighting

and answers my every plea.

 

P.S.: I have talents too, cat-boy."

 

Sebastian did an ear-to-ear girn. "I love it," he said. Ciel blushed deeper which he found adorable. He was just so pure that Sebastian couldn't get over it. "Did you know that I saw your soul, when I let it go?"

Ciel shook his head. "What did I look like?"

"Like a star," Sebastian said without hesitation. "Pure, white, and bright. Like the sun had come down to Earth."

Ciel was silent for a minute. Then he said, "What does your soul look like?"

"Demons don't have souls."

"Oh," he said. "I always figured it would look like a starry night sky. Dark, with thousands of light specks in it."

"I'd rather have a pure-white soul."

"I bet my soul didn't used to be pure-white. I bet it used to have some dark specks, which you brightened.

"If that's so, it's because I had brightness to spare when I met you, because you made me brighter."


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy date chapter, plus some information on human society.

Running did not come naturally to Ciel. He was pretty boney and unfit in general, so jogging was obviously not his ideal date. It was Sebastian's ideal, though, so he complied.

Sebastian's 'jogging' was more like 'running super very fast.' Ciel probably would've been a block behind him if Sebastian hadn't been holding his hand, dragging the boy with him. Ciel was huffing and puffing, forcing his legs to go faster and faster in an attempt to keep up with Sebastian. He gave up at some point, and said, "Sebastian, can you please slow down? I want to talk with you."

Sebastian nodded and slowed it down to a quick jog. Ciel sighed in relief as he found the demon by his side.

"You know, I was wrong when I said that I don't like anything, " Ciel said.

"What do you like?"

"Sweets."

"Yes, I remember a few tantrums you threw over them...."

"That reminds me, how are you feeding yourself if you're not eating souls?"

"Demons can live off of human food, you know, we just prefer not to. You really don't remember being a demon, do you?"

"If I understood correctly, that demon was another version of me- an exact duplicate, but not me, myself."

"Yeah, I suppose just because it remembered you does not mean you remember it...."

"Yeah."

They had come full-circle around Sebastian's block yet again. "I say we run around one more time," the demon said.

"Okay," Ciel replied.

"Do I have permission to run at my speed, babe?" 

Ciel blushed at the word 'babe,' but then returned his focus to the question. He remembered how Sebastian's shirt blew up as he ran, revealing his abs.... he could pass that up. "Sure," he said.

Sebastian took off at full speed, and this time, Ciel didn't even try to keep up. He watched as people gaped at his boyfriend's incredible speed (and abs), and smirked confidently. Yes, this incredible man is mine, he thought proudly. He listens to me, and this incredible being loves and protects me. It made Ciel feel like the king of the world as he jogged back to Sebastian's place.

. . . . . . 

Ciel couldn't have been more excited for sweets. 

Five minutes after they got inside, Sebastian peeked into the oven and said, "Ah, the cookies are ready!" Ciel perked up immediately upon hearing those words.

Sebastian came in from the kitchen with two plates: one filled with fresh, hot, chocolate-chip cookies, and another filled with rectangular brownies. Ciel's mouth began to water.

The demon placed their sweets on his living room's coffee table, and Ciel grabbed a brownie quickly. As he took a bite, he smiled. "I'd forgotten what it's like to be pampered by a demon," he said.

"And I'd forgotten what it's like to make Ciel Phantomhive smile."

"Did you make these the demon way, or step-by-step?"

"Good." He took another bite.

"So, do you really like poems?" Sebastian asked, referring to the poem Ciel gave him the day before.

"Sort of. I'm good at it, I suppose, but I prefer reading it," Ciel said.

It's nice of Sebastian to make me all this by hand, Ciel thought, grabbing another sweet. It made him happy to think that, despite being free, Sebastian still cared for him, especially since the demon despised most other humans.

"I don't despise all humans, you know," Sebastian said out of the blue. This shocked Ciel, and a thought occurred to him that had never occurred to him before.

"Can demons read minds?"

"Depends on out intimacy with the soul. But I don't hate all humans."

"Really? You always act like you think we're so lowly."

"Well, you think monkeys are lowly, don't you? It doesn't mean a lot of humans don't like them."

"Touchè. What sort of humans do you like, then?"

"Humans that are like demons, of course."

"Are you saying I'm like a demon?"

"Well, your personality didn't change at all while you were one, so yes."

Ciel huffed. "Fine. What are demons and their society like?"

Sebastian frowned and scowled. "We don't really have a society; we stick to ourselves, and I think Claude Faustus proves why. But we do all share two personality traits: love, and determination."

"Love and determination? Seriously?" 

"Yes! Determination is obvious: we stop at nothing to please our masters, and we almost never give up on souls. And love: is love not selling your soul- your devotion, your persona, your most intimate parts, to someone? That is why I love you, Ciel: you're filled with love and determination. In contrast, I hate those who are cruel and weak-willed."

"Hmm, I suppose that makes sense."

With that statement, they both grabbed a sweet from the plate. "Let's forget about demons for a moment," Ciel said. "Are you ready to kick Melanie's arse on Monday?"

Sebastian smiled. "Yes. I really do think we cracked the case."

"Me too. If the school newspaper gets on this, students will constantly be asking for the services of the Queen's Watchdogs."

"That reminds me, I've been working on a surprise for you, after we finish this case."

"What is it?"

"A surprise."

Ciel growled playfully and reached for another brownie, like he and Sebastian had been doing the entire conversation. There had been one more last time he checked, but now it was gone!  
The heat of a quick kiss on the cheek brought Ciel's attention to the left, where Sebastian was now standing. "Looking for this?" he asked, opening his right hand to reveal the final brownie.

Ciel became furious. "Give that back! That's an order!" 

"I'm free," Sebastian said with a smirk. Ciel lunged at him and the demon began to run. The boy ran after him, but never caught up.

They spent most of their day like that, Ciel chasing Sebastian around the house as they shouted, schemed, smirked, and occasionally, laughed.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is almost closed.

Conveniently, Melanie arrived at school early, just like Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian spotted her near the tree where he'd first found Grell, and then he and Ciel quickly walked towards her.

She looked a bit surprised to see them, but then again, they were technically total strangers. Ciel said, "Hello, we're-"

"Sebastian and Ciel, right?" she said nonchalantly. "The super-gay detectives, if I remember my gossip correctly."

Ciel snorted and Sebastian grinned. "How did you hear that?" Ciel asked.

Melanie scowled and pouted. "Just because I don't have many friends doesn't mean I'm totally clueless," she said.

"Sorry, sorry," Ciel said, though he didn't really mean it.

The girl huffed in reply, then crossed her arms. "So, did you two really come here to hear me talk about gossip? You're gayer than I thought."

Sebastian scowled and said, "Don't stereotype us. I'm manly as hell, and Ciel is, well, smart." The bluenette scowled at the final remark.

"Fine then, what are you here to talk about, then?"

Before answering, Ciel tapped something in morse code on Sebastian's hand: she's more rude than expected. Then he said, "To confront you about how you poisoned Lucy, your old friend."

Melanie's face became as white as a sheet. "I-I didn't- I was- you have no proof!" she shouted.

Ciel's eyes widened as if realizing that she was correct, but Sebastian stepped in and said, "Actually, while I was searching lockers the other day, I found something. Smell." Ciel sniffed a vile of green liquid that Sebastian had presented.

"Smells like the fish that Lucy ate," he said.

Sebastian nodded. "Exactly."

Melanie looked frustrated and ready to cry. "Well?" Ciel asked, arms crossed like hers.

She sighed. "Alright, yes, I poisoned her food for some petty revenge! You'd have done it, too, if she'd done it to you!"

"Done what?" Sebastian asked.

"Before, in primary school, I had absolutely no friends, and I mean none . I spent all my time either at school, studying for school, or dreading school. Things were even worse then they are now, if that's possible, until I met Lucy.

"A teacher assigned us to be partners for a few science projects, and as we worked together, she took a liking to me. She was already very popular, so I made friends with all of her millions of friends. Things were really great- I had tons of friends, I constantly went to the craziest parties, and people were all so jealous of me.

"Then, at one party in our freshman year here, I met Jake, her current boyfriend and my ex. I fell head-over-heels instantly, and he felt the same about me. We started dating, and as we did so, I fell madly, hopelessly in love.

"Little did I know that Jake had been Lucy's crush for a long time- even though we supposedly told each other everything. Her stupid, stupid jealousy overtook her, and she began telling everyone- and I mean everyone- that I'd said various mean things about them. Before I knew it, the whole freaking school, including her, my friends, and Jake, completely hated me."

"For over half a year, it was as miserable and lonely as my primary school years. Then my parents actually made that poison you have, and I immediately saw my chance to embarrass the hell out of Lucy. That's my story. Happy?"

"How did you make sure your twin would provide you with an alibi?" Ciel asked.

Melanie shrugged. "Laxitive."

"What is it with you and poisoning people?" Sebastian said.

"You don't understand! I lost everything when Lucy spread those lies about me! Have you ever lost everything. 

Ciel wanted to shout at her. Of course he'd lost everything! All she'd lost was some idiotic boyfriend and gullible friends. He'd lost his family, his home, his dignity- and all of it twice. The only happy, safe, and beautiful thing left in his life was Sebastian, but she was crying over some boyfriend.

He clenched his fists in rage. Scared by the action, Melanie broke off in a run, shocking both Ciel and Sebastian. 

"GET HER!" Ciel cried.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's soul had stayed, but it had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Everything Stays' from Adventure Time.

Let's go in the garden

you'll find something waiting

right there where you left it

lying upside-down.

 

Sebastian thought it was a miracle, finding Ciel's soul right back in London. Why hadn't it moved to a different body, somewhere else? Had it been waiting for him?

 

When you finally find it,

you'll see how it's faded.

The underside is lighter

when you turn it around.

 

He looked a bit different now, and his face wasn't quite as serious. But Sebastian supposed he couldn't expect him to look the same after more than 100 years.

 

Everything stays,

right where you left it.

Everything stays,

but it still changes.

 

Over time, Sebastian saw that Ciel was very different, but still the same. The boy still had a love for books, sweets, and justice, and a hatred for criminals. Best of all, he still loved Sebastian, but even their love was different. It was....... simpler, and more free.

 

Ever so slightly,

daily and nightly,

in little ways

when everything stays.

 

The changes- like the way Ciel talked, his slightly different attitude, and suddenly being disrespected by his peers- were small, but unexpected. Still, Sebastian continued to hope that their relationship, goals, and philosophies had stayed the same.

 

When Ciel barked that order, Sebastian knew they had stayed the same. Despite all their changes in this new world and new life, they were still the unstoppable crime-solving duo, and nothing would ever change that. 

However, there was no time for Sebastian to revel in his realization. He broke off at a speed only slightly fast for a human- he wouldn't want Melanie to know. He chased after the girl, Ciel running behind him. The boy was going as fast as he could in order to catch up with Sebastian.

Once he caught up to him, Ciel tapped something on Sebastian's back in Morse code. Sebastian understood immediately, and while Ciel continued, Sebastian broke off to the other side of the school building. Once he was out of Melanie's sight, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Grell's number.

"Calling again, Bassy? You must be unhappy with Mr. Phantomhive!" she said when they picked up.

"Shut up, Grell, this is serious. How fast can you get to the school's football* field?"

"At top flying speed? 60 seconds."

"Good. Bring your scythe."

"Alrighty!"

Sebastian abruptly hung up, then ran back to where Ciel was still chasing Melanie.

"Did you do it?" the bluenette asked, running.

"Yes. Can we drive her to the football field within 60 seconds?"

"With your help? Definitely."

They then put all of their energy into chasing the renegade girl. They gained on her, causing her to panic and run towards the football field. Right where we want her, Ciel thought.

By the time they'd chased her into the field, both of them had lost a lot of ground on her. "We can't catch up!" Ciel cried.

Just then, they heard a shriek as Melanie jumped back. Grell was in front of her, lazily slashing her chainsaw back and forth.

Melanie turned to Sebastian. "Why does she have a chainsaw?!?!!?" she asked in a terrified tone.

Rather than answering her, Sebastian grabbed her and held her arms behind her back. "Good job, Sebastian," Ciel said. He had a proud smile on his face.

Sebastian grinned, too. "Anything for you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

15 minutes later, the police arrived. They took the evidence and information from Sebastian, Ciel, and Grell, then shoved Melanie into a police car.

"It's a shame she'll be locked up," Grell said, "because she was rather pretty."

"She was rather evil," Sebastian said.

"Says the demon," Ciel said with a smirk. Sebastian laughed.

"It's just like old times, isn't it?" Grell said with a dramatic sigh.

"Yes, but it's still different."

"Yeah, not everyone's trying to kill me now."

Sebastian looked at his boyfriend; so sarcastic and satirical, yet so pure and good. Just like always.

Then he looked out beyond school campus. Cars were driving on the same streets he and Ciel had once run through. He recognized some of the shops as past crime scenes, but they now sold different products and were far less bloody. He even saw the London Bridge in the distance.... wasn't that where he'd first realized his love for Ciel? There was no hint that an angel and a demon had ever battled there; it was sturdy and pristine. Still, it was there, as sure as the fact that he and Ciel had finally cracked their 'first' case. Ah, the satisfaction of arresting another dirty soul had been missed by Sebastian, just like he'd missed his surroundings.

Everything had changed, but everything had stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fellow Americans: 'football' in England is what we call 'soccer.'


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel go on a double-date with Grell and William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Grelliam chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Sebastian was a bit suspicious when Grell called him, asking for a double-date. The reason for his suspicion was that he was worried that he, himself, was her date, seeing as she didn't specify who her date would be.

That's why he was so relieved when Ciel arrived at their agreed place.

Leave it to Grell to choose the most romantic spot for a date! She'd decided to have a picnic in the park, on top of the hill. There was a nice sunset-glow on the grass, and Sebastian thought it was the perfect place for a date with Ciel.

"Ciel! Bassy! So glad you could make it!" Grell exclaimed when she saw them. She was wearing the same dress she'd been wearing when she played Ophelia in "Hamlet" all those years ago. "Bassy, did you bring the food?"

Sebastian nodded and held up a picnic basket. 

"Who's your date?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, he'll be here in a moment," the Shinigami replied.

Sebastian elegantly spread out a picnic blanket on the grass, then began to place the sandwiches and drinks in place. Ciel watched proudly as he did so, thinking, what an excellent butler he is.

Ciel often felt proud as of late, which was strange, because most of the time he just felt hatred for himself and the world. With solving the case and having Sebastian by his side, he felt proud and- though he'd never admit it to himself (or anyone else)- very happy.

Once Sebastian finished setting out the food, Grell suddenly cried, "Will!"

Sebastian groaned when he turned and saw the stern, black-haired reaper with Grell all over him. "Hello, darling," Will said in an exasperated tone, though he had a small smile on his face. That's not something you see every day, Sebastian thought.

Will suddenly spotted Sebastian and pointed his death scythe at him, a furious look on his face. "Grell, what is he doing here?"

"I invited him, he's with the human, Ciel. Double date, remember?" Grell explained.

"Oh," Will said, taking down his scythe. He still looked suspicious.

"Well, anyway, shall we eat?" Ciel asked in his usual polite manner. Everyone nodded and sat down.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

The sun was lower in the sky now, and everyone had long finished eating. Grell and William were on one side of the blanket, Grell on Will's lap, while Sebastian and Ciel were sitting next to each other on the other side, Ciel's head rested on Sebastian's shoulder. Everything was peaceful.

"This is nice," Sebastian commented.

"Yes, but a bit of a waste of time, don't you think? I have work to do, and research, and-"

"Shhhhhh," Sebastian said, putting a finger to Ciel's lips. "You're always thinking about the big picture. Sometimes you have to enjoy the little things in life."

Ciel snorted. "Like what?"

"Like....... the sunset."

Ciel turned his head to look at the pink sun. It is rather pretty, Ciel thought. He so rarely appreciated beauty, except for Sebastian........ indeed, the sunset was very nice, and somewhat soothing, in a strange way.

After staring at the sunset for a long time, his head against Sebastian's mock-warm body, Ciel grew a desire for noise. "Sebastian, can you sing?" he asked.

"Yes," Sebastian said.

"Then thing something."

"What should I sing?"

"Whatever you want, so long as it's nice and calming."

Sebastian thought for a moment, then began to sing in his beautiful, melodious voice.

"Should this be the last thing I see,

I want you to know it's enough for me,

'cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need.

 

So in love.........

So in love........

So in love, love, lo-o-ove, so in love....."

 

Ciel gave Sebastian a gentle kiss on the lips once he finished singing. "That was actually quite nice," he said when they broke apart.

"Thank you. I am simply one hell of a butler, and I'm full of surprises."

"That reminds me, when will you show me that surprise you promised?"

"Tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell takes Ciel shopping for an outfit for the dance. The night OF the dance, Sebastian gets ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, Nina Hopkins is Ciel's designer/seamstress in the manga.

"I am not going in there!" Ciel said.

"You must! It's the most hip store in London!" Grell insisted.

Ciel and Grell had been arguing ever since she and Sebastian had forced Ciel to go shopping for an outfit for the dance- alone with Grell. 

"It's all Nina's Attire, and the window is filled with skimpy women's dresses. That's just embarrassing."

"Ciel, when you look at Bassy, do you feel in awe of his beauty?"

Ciel frowned and blushed. "Yes."

"Do you want him to feel the same towards you?"

"Um, I suppose so."

"Then we have to buy you something fabulous for this dance!"

The bluenette sighed. "Fine," he said. "I just don't see why Sebastian doesn't have to go shopping."

"As a demon, he can create clothes ina n instant, and he has a good sense of fashion," Grell explained. "Plus, he has a meeting with the decorating committee, remember?"

"Right," Ciel grumbled. Then, they walked into the little store.

It was actually rather nice: racks and shelves were filled with clothing of all sorts, from the most boring, casual clothes meant to be worn for God knows what. At the checkout was an all-too-familiar glasses-wearing brunette. Ciel gasped when he saw her.

"Hello!" she said when they walked in. "I'm Nina Hopkins. Can I help you two with anything?"

"No, we'll just be browsing," Grell said.

"Oh, alright. Might I say how absolutely gorgeous this little boy is?"

"You should see his boyfriend. Ah, I get aroused just thinking about him!"

"You're not to bad-looking yourself," Nina said, looking Grell up and down. Ciel nearly barfed. "Say, are you free Tuesday?"

"I'm taken, sorry," Grell replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, relationships with men never last, you know!"

"We'll see."

"Grell, we came her to shop. Let's go," Ciel said, grabbing Grell's wrist and dragging her away.

Once they were out of Nina's earshot, Grell turned to Ciel and asked, "Why'd you pull me away from that cute cashier?"

"Well, first of all, if Will finds you flirting with someone else, he'll kill both of us and Nina. Secondly, I knew Nina back in the old days."

"Really? How?"

"She was my designer and seamstress, and a total pervert. I just wonder why she was reincarnated."

"Maybe she was a Regretted."

"A what?" 

"A Regretted. Sometimes, Reapers regret killing certain people, usually because they never got a fair, happy life. When that happens, we give their soul a second life."

"Well, that explains the reincarnations of Paula and my parents."

"Yes, well, let's get shopping!"

So the shopping began! Grell had him try on all sorts of things, like an old fashioned tail coat, skinny jeans, and a tank top with some sparkly booty shorts ("I'm not Alois Trancy!" Ciel said).

Finally, though, they come across the perfect outfit.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

The following Friday, Sebastian was getting ready for the dance.

With a snap of his fingers, his hair was perfectly combed. With a few more claps and snaps, he was completely dressed in his outfit- a simple tuxedo with a crimson tie to complimented his eyes. Sebastian was confident that Ciel would love it.

Just when he was ready to go, there was a honk outside of his house. Sebastian smiled, knowing it was Ciel, and ran to his door.

When he walked outside into the chilly night, he saw a black limousine. One of the doors opened, revealing Ciel, looking more wonderful than ever.

His shirt, pants, and tie were all plain black, but it was his tailcoat that was stunning. It was a vibrant purple and made of silk, and it somehow made him look taller and more confident. That on top of his confident little grin..... Sebastian couldn't resist.

He took Ciel's hands and gave them a quick kiss. "You look wonderful," he said.

"So do you," Ciel said. Then he said, "So, shall we go see your beautiful decorations?"

"Yes," Sebastian said, then got into the limo. They drove away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It suddenly occurred to me that I skipped publishing Chapter 18 on here- I'm so sorry! You can read it in the Wattpad version, and I'll publish it as an extra on here.

Ciel and Sebastian had a nice drive to the school. They complimented each other's outfits and held hands in the back of Ciel's limousine as well as just generally chatter. The atmosphere was light, happy, and calm.

However, the drive was short. They quickly arrived at the school, and they heard loud music as soon as they stepped out of the limo. Sebastian took Ciel's hand and said, "Follow me." Ciel nodded without hesitation as the demon led him into the school and through the empty halls, into the noisy gym.

Ciel gasped a bit as soon as he saw the place.

The whole gymnasium was dimly lit by blue light in the center of the ceiling. There were hundreds- no, thousands of tiny, crystal-like things hanging from the ceiling, making the room look like a starry night sky.

"As expected," Ciel said, "the decorations are incredible. Great job, Sebastian."

Sebastian. "Thank you. Now, should we dance, or eat some snacks first?"

"Snacks. This pop song is total trash."

Sebastian chuckled and nodded as he and Ciel made their way towards the snack table.

Sebastian and Ciel each took some various cookies and pastries. Ciel thought they were good, but not nearly as good as Sebastian's. The person who'd been having their lunch stolen happened to show up at some point, so they talked with him and gave him updates on the case.

Shortly after they finished their sweets, a slow song came on. It was called 'A Thousand Years,' and Ciel only vaguely knew it, but Sebastian seemed to enjoy it.

"Ciel, may I have this dance?" he asked, extending a gloved hand.

Ciel nodded and let Sebastian drag him onto the dance floor. They chose a spot right under the biggest, brightest crystal that looked similar to Sebastian's description of Ciel's soul. Ciel wondered if Sebastian had placed it there on purpose. Knowing that perfect demon, he probably did, he thought. 

Ciel began to waltz the way Sebastian had taught him to.

Heart beats fast, colors and promises,

Ciel's heart was racing once again, but didn't Sebastian have that effect on everyone? He was so damn handsome whenever he danced.....

How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall.......

Sebastian was pleased to see that Ciel was dancing so well. He'd always thought he had a negative effect on Ciel, what with being a demon and all, but if he'd taught that dorky little klutz to dance so well, how bad could he really be?

As the song continued, Ciel was reminded of the time he and Sebastian danced at the Viscount Druitt's ball, except what they were doing now was so much more better- more fluid, more enjoyable, and Ciel was a much better dancer. They hadn't danced together in public for so long, but it had been worth the wait.

I have died every day waiting for you.

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years.....

I'll love you for a thousand more.....

Things in general were much better now, just like their dance. Society wasn't as strict, and they had more freedom to love each other as two men. They were both free to pursue their dreams of being investigators (and cat groomers) because the world hadn't laid out such strict duties for the two of them.

All along I believed I would find you.

Time has brought you heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years.....

I'll love you for a thousand more.....

Only one thing could be improved.

Ciel looked up at his demon boyfriend. "You're a great dancer, Sebastian," he said, "but I wish we could just be alone, forever."

Sebastian remembered the days when he and Ciel lived all alone in the mansion, before Tanaka, Meyrin, Finny, and Bardroy, and smiled. "We were all alone, once......" he said.

"....... but that was i n a n o t h e r w o r l d."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the love story between Sebastian and Ciel comes to an end! I hope you enjoyed reading their story, because I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Well, farewell to all of you! Make sure to check out some of my other books if you enjoyed this one, they're almost as good!
> 
> Until we meet again, my readers.........


	21. Sebastian's Surprise (EXTRA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian shows Ciel the surprise he's been working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally chapter 18 of the story, but I forgot to publish it. Enjoy anyway!

Sebastian Michealis truly was extraordinary. He was smart beyond measure, and ridiculously fast- Ciel could never forget the time he caught all that champagne as it fell through the air. However, no feat could've been as incredible as the one Sebastian performed the day after their double-date with Grell and William.

He'd guided Ciel through the crowded streets of London, past honking cars and crowds- and he was holding Ciel's eyes shut.

Ciel had thought it was a horrible idea, and insisted that it would get him killed. Sebastian thought differently. "What sort of ex-butler would I be," he had said, "if I couldn't guide my blinded Ciel through the city?"

Despite his misgivings, Ciel had full confidence in Sebastian, so he allowed it. He was very relieved when Sebastian said, "Ciel, we're here," and took his hands off of the boy's one open eye.

Ciel examined the place he was standing in front of. It was a rather dark little building, and quite old-fashioned, too. There was a sign above two old black doors that read, "The Queen's Watchdogs."

"You built us an office," Ciel said. "Impressive."

"Thank you," Sebastian replied. "Would you like to see the inside?"

"Yes. I'm sure it's spotless."

Sebastian reached into his jeans' pocket and took out a single key. He used it to open the black doors, and he and Ciel paraded in.

Ciel had been correct: the office was absolutely spotless. There was absolutely no dust, dirt, or litter in sight. There were also two desks next to each other. One had a plaque that read "Ciel Phantomhive-Head Detective," and the other's plaque read, "Sebastian Michealis- Assistant Detective."

Ciel suddenly noticed there were a few papers piled on his desk. "What are those*?" he asked pointing at the stack.

"Case files," Sebastian said.

"We have cases already?"

"Yes, two."

"One girl thinks her girlfriend is cheating on her, and wants us to spy on her. One boy says that, though he sits alone, someone's been stealing his lunch for the past two weeks."

"The latter sounds more important."

"Yeah."

Ciel looked around their new office, and walked around, too. At some point, he spotted something pink on the floor. He picked it up in order to examine it, only to drop it with disgust upon realizing it was human flesh.

"Why is there human flesh here? Did you have to kill someone to get this?" Ciel shouted.

"It was probably due to this building's former use," Sebastian explained. 

"What was it? A stabbin' cabin**?"

"No, it belonged to a fellow called 'Undertaker.'"

Ciel's jaw dropped. "This- this place used to belong to that freak?" 

"Yes, and like I did so long ago, I will be telling sever jokes and puns here."

"Please don't. I'm literally begging you."

"Alright, alright. I'll just focus on studying crime and punishment."

Ciel chucked a few papers at Sebastian in mock anger, then smirked and kissed Sebastian's very-pale cheek. "God, I hate you."

Sebastian laughed. "You say that, but you just kissed me.


End file.
